monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo Trivial
"I refuse to have my dignity shamed in such a way. So, no, you may not draw a face on me with eyeliner." ~ ''Hugo refuses Janet's offer. Hugo Trivial is the son of the Terrible Trivium. Personality Hugo is very proper and gentlemanly. Like his father, he likes giving people tasks that take forever (Or, at least, some insane amount of time), but seems to take a bit more enjoyment in just coming up with such tasks then making sure others actually carry them out. It's almost a sport to him, see how long you'll go on without reasoning how long this task would take. Though, should you not just walk out on it and actually pause and reason out why this is stupid, he'll often just nod and let you on your way, holding you in higher regard afterward. Hugo loves justifications, so long as they aren't flimsy. He's always very calm and level-headed, if slightly cryptic, though asking him too many questions may make him lose his temper. He's quite opposed to questions directed at him, feeling it a cheap way out. You aren't thinking for yourself if you just ask everything. Now, he has a better way to make you not think for yourself...That doesn't mean he's above being a hypocrite, because Hugo himself asks a lot of questions, mostly rhetorics. But that doesn't matter, according to him. His questions are ''meaningful. Physical Description Hugo is pale, almost papery white, and faceless; wearing a gray tailcoat suit with matching pants and hat. Just under his hat you can make out a bit of light brown hair. In his suit's pocket he keeps a hankercheif, neatly folded with a 'H' embroidered on it. His shoes are black (and may possibly be galoshes, inefficient as that may be), and his suit has gold buttons on the front and on the black cuffs to serve as cufflinks. The shirt under his coat, as well as the ribbon on his hat, are purple. He carries around a wooden walking stick with loopy, intricate carvings on it, topped with a purple glass orb. Actually, it's debated if he ever changes clothes, since he's always seen in this attire. Relationships Family Actually, The Terrible Trivium (From the book The Phantom Tollbooth) may not actually be his father. He may have been turned into a trivium or adopted, but he keeps it intentionally vague. We can generally presume he was turned, though. From what he does say about him, he seems to think of him very highly. He enjoys the passive-aggressive one-upmanship battles he and his sister, Olivia Trivial, often partake in. While she tries to prove himself as 'better', he remains indifferent to her feelings...Perhaps even finding their battle humorous. Because he's already won it, you know. Because what's more useless then keeping someone in a fight they cannot win nor lose? Other then that he's generally nice to her, if sometimes a bit offhanded and dismissive. Friends Hugo considers himself a loner, with Wilma the sugar glider being his closest companion. He has some light relationships with most of his former 'victims', often visiting them once or twice. And then there's Scarlett Dummi. What's going on with them we have no idea. Implied romance? Friendship? What? Romance Hugo's a bit...Interesting in terms of romance. Sometimes he's caught around Spectra. He changes the subject quite abruptly when Toralei is brought up. We're not exactly sure what is going on between him and Scarlett Dummi, or if that relationship is even romantic. We just have no idea who he likes at any given moment, or if he even likes any of them. He's a bit cryptic that way. Gallery Well, you'd better get on with it then..png|Revamped Hugo Iaza13180864930900.jpg|Basic (Old) TrinalFamily.jpg|Hugo and his sister, Olivia, by MissGeek Hugo.jpg|Hugo Trivial by Jasmine321 Candy is Dandy.png|Sugary Sweet Contest suit {Intro} But Liquor is Quicker.png|Sugary Sweet Contest suit {Results} Welcome to Eternity.png|Hugo and Scarlett (Inspired by the song 'In all my Dreams I Drown' from The Devil's Carnival) Trivia *Hugo is the first of Lissamel's OC's to be male. *His theme song is Dimentio, Charming Magician from the video game ''Super Paper Mario. ''It captures his mysterious nature. *According to personal headcanon, Hugo used to live within Dictionopolis (though wished to move to Didgitopolis) and was born to Hiz and Miz Tarry (ergo making him Hugo Tarry). He also used to like maps. But take this all with a large grain of salt. *Interestingly, there seems to be a trend that siblings made for Lissa's book-based OCs will proceed to follow the appearance of the movie / TV incarnation of the character (see also Scarlett and Avalon). Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Demon